Dale and the apprentice
by kkman57
Summary: With Dale recently becoming incredibly busy with his job. He doesn't have the time anymore to hang out with the guys in the alley, go to the gun club, or even go down to the basement. What will happen when a women with crazy vitiates dyed colors on her hair enter in his life as his new co worker at Dale's Dead Bug?


It was almost 10:30pm when Dale finally made it home from an exhausting day of exterminating. His popularity lately was skyrocketing and more and more people where calling him for pest control. The idea of receiving these many jobs was almost like a dream. For the first time in ten years he has finally been able earn enough money to almost make as much as his wife does a week. However, seeing that he was the only person doing the work, he is starting to be overwhelmed by the sheer number of calls he gets and how many animals he has to exterminate a day.

"Ugh" Dale grunts, feeling a sharp pain on his tail bone. Still feeling achy from when he fell off the ladder. "Damn squirrels..."

"Are you feeling okay sug?" His wife Nancy asked as she exited the bathroom wearing a peach colored night gown.

"Oh it's nothing Nancy, I'm just so dang tired. This whole week has been more work after the other." Dale said, unzipping his orange jumpsuit. "Now I have 5 more jobs to do Sunday morning."

Nancy looked at him in worry and sat beside him on the bed. "Sug, I think it's time for you to hire someone to help you." Nancy stated as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Almost as if she took a swing at him, Dale hops of the bed. "Hire?!" Dale said. "I can't do that, how can I afford that?!"

"You are earning the most you've ever done sug, I think you can afford to hire one person to help you." Nancy reasoned.

"Ehhh...I don't know, last time I did that I almost got sued by Lucky." Dale said, rubbing his forehead, pacing around the room.

"Then maybe make them sign a contract or something." Nancy suggested.

"Contract?" Dale asks, sounding very surprised. "Hmmm... That could work, by signing their life to me I can make do whatever I want and they can never talk back or risk breaking the contract."

Nancy looked at him worried. "Maybe I wouldn't go that far. Maybe something along the lines with them not being able to sue if they get hurt from them monkeying around like Lucky did." Nancy told him.

"Eh fair enough," Dale thought taking in a deep breath, taking a seat back on the bed next to Nancy. "Wow just the idea alone I feel much better now."

"I'm glad to hear that. "Nancy told him as she gave him a kiss.

Dale smiles at Nancy before kissing her back.

"Good night my little sugar flower." Dale told his wife who giggled at the cutie title he gave her. With that he shuts off the lights as he falls asleep.

* * *

Dale woke up the next morning and got ready for work while he thought about what Nancy said last night and got excited. Humming with glee he walks into the alley, with sheets in his hands he prepares himself to hire on his three new employees. Standing in front of Hank's fence was his good friends Hank, Bill, and Boomhauer. Oddly enough, Kahn was there too, most likely to insult them or something. Looking like a man with a purpose, Dale walks up to them.

"Morning gentlemen; how are you on this fine day!?" Dale said with a smile on his face.

His three friends since childhood greeted him warmly while Kahn rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.

"I have great news that will change all of our lives forever!"

"What is it Dale?" Hank said with slight annoyance, thinking that this is one of his crazy conspiracy theories.

"I'm glad you asked Hank." Dale said as he hands him a flyer; while passing more flyers to the others he goes on saying. "I am now hiring employees to work for me, with the huge amount of work I have been receiving as of late I need more workers to help me. So I need you four to quit your jobs so I can hire you all."

"What!?" Hank said, almost spitting beer out of his mouth.

"Yo man, that's ridiculous man. We can't just up and leave our jobs man. Don't be stupid man." Boomhauer told him with narrow eyes.

"What do you mean you can't just quit?" Dale said, almost sounding offended.

"Common Dale, I can't just quit the army just like that!" Bill explained.

"Oh come as if they would miss you, what there's like 5 more you guys at the base?" Dale said.

Bill glared at him and stormed towards his house.

"Hmm, must be calling them to let them know he's quitting." Dale said to himself.

Kahn was able to hear what Dale said and started to laugh at Dale's stupidity.

"What so funny Kahn?" Dale asks.

"You are so stupid Gribble that its funny." Kahn said then laughs at him again.

"Ha Ha, we'll I'm glad you have a sense of humor Kahn I'll be needing that when you come along as my worker." Dale said, laughing with Kahn.

Kahn stopped laughing at Dale and scowled at him. "You think I would give up good job to work with a redneck exterminator? No thanks." Kahn said as he walked away and to his house.

"Ok then, so I guess Kahn also needs to think about it before deciding to work for me." Dale said to himself.

Hank groaned. "No Dale, they didn't leave to decide to work with you or not, in fact, I would wager that they don't want to work with you at all." Hank explained.

Dale looks over at Hank for a minute before smiling. "Ha, you teaser, alright I'll make sure there's a spot for you as part of my team."

"Damn it Dale." Hank said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Look I promises to let you ride shotgun."

"Yo man I'm not interested in doing this man. I'm going man." Boomhauer said as he walked across the street and to his house.

Dale waits after Boomhauer to go inside to say something. "...It looks like I'm not gonna have any of you guys with me on this one, am I Hank?"

Hank silently shakes his head as he turned and headed for his house.

"Hank wait." Dale said. Hank shuts the door and doesn't get back out.

"...Ass." Dale said before returning to his home. When he made it inside, he sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Now what?" Dale asks himself. "What else can I do..." Then an ingenious idea hits him, he could post a help ad online. "A help ad! That might just work!" Dale yells in excitement rushing down to the basement.

He goes to his computer and immediately starts typing. "Help wanted at Dale Gribble's Dead Bug were we exterminate all types of insects and rodents.. If interested in applying, send response to this Emil." Dale said while typing, including his email in the ad. "Annnnnnnnnddddd, Done!" Dale said, clicking on the post button. "Ah now we just wait for the responses...huh what do you know, seems like Freddy Frazbear's Pizza is hiring again...huh... for security again." Dale shrugged as he got up and walked upstairs to get a sandwich.

After Dale ate his sandwich, he went down to the basement to see if anyone answered to his ad. "Ok now I should have a over a thousand responses by now." Dale sat down on his computer chair and looked at his screen with high hopes. When he clicks on the status, he finds zero messages. His high hopes took a nose dive as he looked surprised.

"Nothing..." Dale said to himself. He started to wonder what he did wrong. 'Hmmm odd, maybe I needed to add something.' Dale thought.

Dale thought for a moment to see what he could add. 'Maybe I should put how much the job pays...'He quickly added that the job would pay four dollars an hour. Sure it may not have seem much of a pay, but hey he thought that would be enough for some who's despreate for pay. "Pretty sure this is how much Bill's sad job would pay him for something so simple."

Dale sat there, waiting for someone to reply. It was almost 10:30 am and still no response at all, he couldn't wait much more, he had another long day of exterminating. So Dale got dressed in his work clothes and went out to start exterminating, hoping that he will get a reply when he got home.

* * *

It was almost 10:50 pm when he finally returned home from work. As usual, everyone was already at home most likely sleeping. While Dale was walking towards his house he could also hear shouting coming from the Hill house.

"Well you just tell Buck Strickland to go find somebody else to go to North Strickland!"

"But Peggy, he's my boss I can't tell him no!"

"But I need you here in the-"

Dale shuts the door behind him. "Too tired to snoop around that." He decides to go to the basement to see if anyone replied yet. Dale looks at his computer tiredly and his eyes widen in surprise.

"You have 1 new message" Dale read on the monitor. Feeling fully alert, Dale quickly clicked on the message to show what it said.

 **'Need a worker I'm your Chick! XD Just me know when and where?!'**

Dale had to take a moment to read off this weird message again. Despite the weird way it was written, Dale smiled as he finally had someone interested in helping him. He also notices the signature that the messenger had out. "Dasher... Nice."

He quickly clicked new message and gave her his address and to meet him there tomorrow. "And thank you again for taking the time to taking interests in my work line friend...and send." Dale send, clicking on the send button. Dale nodded as he got up and went upstairs.

"Well time for a beer." Dale said with glee as he rushes upstairs to celebrate this new adventure he was about to enjoy. While grabbing one from the fridge he could also hear a loud screech, he looks out the window and sees Hank's truck speeding away from the alley. "Hmm, that was weird."


End file.
